Admiración
by Higary
Summary: Presentar a tu novio oficialmente con tus padres nunca es sencillo. Pero cuando dichos padres son superhéroes y tu novio un mercenario, las cosas podrían resultar más catastróficas. Peter sólo rezaba porque la gran admiración que Wade sentía hacia su papá Steve les diera puntos ante los ojos de su papá Tony. Superfamily, stony, spideypool.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé (en serio, mejor pregúntenme con quién no shippeo a Steve). Ojalá estos drabbles les gusten, así que ya saben, espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel. Yo sólo quería ver/leer a Wade atormentando la vida familiar de Tony, jaja.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **ADMIRACIÓN**

.

Peter Parker se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Cuando niño quedó huérfano, siendo adoptado por el matrimonio que conformaban Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, quienes le permitieron conservar su apellido para mantenerlo a salvo. Crecer con Iron Man y el Capitán América como tus padres no era algo fácil, pero sí entretenido (sobre todo si a eso sumabas a tus tíos Vengadores), así que para seguir con la "tradición familiar", cuando cumplió dieciséis años se convirtió en el sorprendente Spiderman… Bueno, en realidad fue porque lo picó una araña radioactiva y desarrolló poderes, iniciando su carrera como héroe a espaldas de su familia que no tardó mucho en descubrirlo.

.

Pero la razón de su nerviosismo se debía a que actualmente, con sus veinte años cumplidos el mes pasado, por primera vez reuniría de manera oficial a sus padres con su novio, Wade Wilson, lo cual no sería traumatizante si su otra identidad no fuera la del mercenario conocido como Deadpool, un personaje del que la mayoría en la comunidad de héroes desconfiaba. Peter rezaba a todas las divinidades para que lo ayudaran en esa situación; esperaba que ser el sobrino favorito de Thor contara para que Odín le echara una mano en caso de que fuera necesario. El otro as bajo la manga con el que estaba contando (desesperadamente) era que su papá Steve resultaba ser uno de los pocos que en verdad respetaba y trataba como un igual a Deadpool a pesar de sus excentricidades. Ojalá que eso no cambiara ahora que Wade resultaba ser el maldito que estaba corrompiendo la inocencia de su hijo (esto en palabras de su papá Tony).

-Pete, estás a punto de hacer un agujero en el piso –comentó Wade, jugueteando con el ramo de flores que sostenía en sus manos

-Estoy bastante nervioso.

-No pasa de que quieran asesinarme –se encogió de hombros-, y no sería la primera vez. Papá Stark puede ser bastante agresivo cuando se enfada.

-Eso fue porque se te ocurrió gritarle suegro en plena misión cuando él todavía desconocía que estábamos saliendo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ya tenía novio!

.

Su plática se vio interrumpida cuando el matrimonio ingresó a la habitación. Tony vestía de manera elegante y lucía como si hubiera sido obligado a ir ahí (lo cual no estaba muy alejado de la realidad), mientras que Steve, vistiendo más casual, sonreía de manera relajada.

-Buenas noches, Peter, Wade –saludó él

-¡Capitán Rogers, señor! –se apresuró Wilson a estrecharle la mano- Yo, Wade Wilson, le doy mi palabra de que cuidaré muy bien tanto de mi Baby Boy como de Spidey en las buenas y las malas, contra ladrones, súper villanos, espíritus y ese odioso de Harry Osborn.

-Wade… -intentó llamarlo su pareja

-Ah, sí, traje esto para usted –le tendió el ramo todavía sin soltarle la mano-. Espero que le gusten, Capitán Rogers, señor.

-Eh… gracias.

Peter suspiró y desistió de intervenir. Él sabía bien que Wade era un gran fan del Capitán América, no en vano fue su inspiración para unirse al ejército. Mejor se colocó junto a su otro padre, quien no apartaba sus ojos de la escena frente a ellos y soltaba algunos gruñidos.

-No me digas que estás celoso de ver a tu esposo y tu… eh…yerno –sonrió ante la ceja alzada de su padre a la mención de la última palabra

-No estoy celoso. Simplemente no me agrada el hecho de que todos resultan ser fan boys de Steve.

El chico no pudo evitar la risa, pues su papá tenía razón, sólo hacía falta ver (además de su novio) al tío Coulson, el tío Scott, ¡incluso Star Lord! Cuando conocieron a Los Guardianes de la Galaxia, él no se marchó de la tierra sin el autógrafo del Capitán. Tal vez podría convencer a Tony de aceptar a Wade dentro de la familia, recalcando el hecho de que él admiraba, respetaba y quería a las dos personas más importantes para Stark.


End file.
